


Comfort & Possession Stories - Volume II - Jorel x Talli

by Philliwolf5



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: F/M, Majorcharacterslater, OCxOC - Freeform, Shynomore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: Jorel and Talli have progressed their relationship to a whole new level.  The new things they discover about each other transcends their shyness, and propels them on a pleasurable path of discovery.  Takes place a few months after the events of Comfort & Possession.  Other characters in later chapters.  OC x OC.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Thundercats, nor do I receive compensation for this work.  Characters, etc. belong to Warner Bros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there! *echo* I'm not sure who is still reading my stuff, as I take FOREVER to update. But I put this together, because I have had more than a few readers ask me to write some of my first content, that of the Tcats. I am more than happy to do so. I do apologize for my lack of activity. I've had a lot going on, from moving, to a new job, to losing that new job and finding another...so yeah, inspiration has been hard to come by. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story about our shy Clerics, Jorel and Talli. I hope to update soon, but you know how it is. Please review. Thank you!

**Ch. 1 - A New Path**

**T** wo feline forms blazed over the landscape, through wood and field alike. To any onlooker, they were a blur, their forms barely registering to the naked eye before disappearing completely. The smaller form, faster and more agile, raced toward the gates of Cleric Hall, the larger form close on her heels.

Once she was within proximity, she slowed, finally stopping as she tapped her hand against the gate triumphantly. The Cleric guards looked on in amusement.

Talli turned toward Jorel with a smug smile on her face. "I won again," she chortled breathlessly, her usually shy demeanor hidden in the face of competition. "I believe you owe me, Jorel."

Her companion tried to slow his breaths, doubling over and placing his hands on his knees as he willed his heartrate to return to normal. She was right after all. They had made a friendly wager to see which Cleric was the fastest.

True, it was more likely she would win, but Jorel was getting faster, little by little. He honestly felt like he'd had a chance this time. They had both received their training from Jaga, after all.

Finally able to talk, he approached Talli. "That I do," he said, coming to stand near her. "And what would the lady want from me?"

Talli's face took on a mischievous expression. "What indeed," she murmured coyly. She ran through the gate, keeping her pace at a jog so he could track where she was going. Jorel could see she was heading towards the dormitories.

When he got there, her scent trail led, unsurprisingly, to her room. He made his way there. Stepping through the door, he closed it behind him. She was standing in front of her bed, waiting. He clicked the lock into place.

As Jorel approached, he could see the heat in her eyes, her lips parted in quick little breaths showing her excitement as he drew ever closer. When he finally stopped in front of her, she peered up at him. "You are slow," she murmured, barely above a whisper.

"I know," he replied. "Now, what was it you wanted in payment for my loss?"

Talli placed her small paws upon his chest. Her claws played gently across his shirt. "You," she sighed. "Only you." She stood up on her toes, her lips reaching for his. Her lover would not deny her. He met her half way.

He wound his arms around her, drawing her smaller form into his body. One hand fell to the small of her back, fingers brushing her rear. The other slid up to the nape of her neck, angling her head for better access.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue lapped against lips, and she opened. He swept in, tasting her, savoring her flavor. Their tongues entangled as their heartrates climbed.

"Please, Jorel," Talli begged. "It's been so long. I need you." Her impassioned words drew a growl from his chest.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, drawing her down onto the bed.

It had been a month since Talli had given herself to Jorel for the first time. Throughout the year, they had been together almost always in their free time, enjoying each other's company. But aside from chaste kisses and soft caresses, nothing much more had happened.

They had progressed very slowly, but Jorel was patient. He never pressured Talli to do anything she wasn't ready for. He let her set the pace of their relationship and enjoyed her company regardless. She appreciated him for it.

Finally, one memorable evening, her lips upon his, Talli had taken Jorel's hand and placed it lower than he had ever dared to touch. Shocked, his gaze had flicked to hers, and what he'd seen in those pale golden eyes had turned his blood to fire.

"Are you sure, Talli?" he'd asked nervously, afraid to hope.

Those pale eyes had been more intense, more sure than he'd ever seen her. "Yes, Jorel," she'd said in a tone that purred against his eardrums. "Please, I want you."

His mouth had sought hers, desperate and ecstatic all at once.

He had stripped her gently, every inch of her beautiful skin becoming acquainted with his tongue, his lips, his hands, marveling at her lovely, spotted skin. He had let her explore him as well, familiarizing herself with him. His fingers had delved, finding her moist, hot, pulsating. All for him. It was all he could do to rein in his eagerness.

He had played, licked, sucked, and caressed her until she flew apart for him, her little moans strangled as she tried to keep her voice down. With her shaking thighs and labored breaths, she had never been more beautiful to him.

He had quickly mounted her, his face in her neck. The scent of her filled his nostrils, spurring him on.

When he had finally breached her, Jorel held her close as she cried, kissed her as she shivered, her small body squeezing him so tightly he struggled not to embarrass himself by finishing early. She had eventually calmed as her body acclimated to him, and he had turned her pain into pleasure, her soft cries something he would never forget.

She'd woken in his arms, the two of them curled up together under the covers. They had shared an intimate moment in the quiet of the morning, lost in each other's gaze and embrace. He had eventually had to dress and leave before morning call. It would not do for the son of Jaga to be seen exiting a female Cleric's room at unseemly hours by prying eyes.

The Clerics had been so busy with combat preparations and other training, that the two had found no other time to be with each other again, much to the frustration of them both. The urge had challenged even Jorel's level of discipline.

But today Talli had invited Jorel for a race, and the two had finally been able to meet again.

Talli pulled at his garments, her need for him shown in the slight discomfort of her claws. Jorel pulled his mouth from hers and took her hands in his, ignoring her sound of displeasure. He guided her back, laying her down and setting her hands above her head.

"Leave them," he commanded. Talli obeyed without hesitation.

Brushing his fingertips down her arms as he went, Jorel's deft fingers released the buttons of her shirt until the garment fell open. Lifting it up and off her, he coaxed her back down to the same position as he worked on her breast band.

Soon the soft globes were revealed at last, the buff nipples beaconing him. Jorel wasted no time hungrily enveloping a stiffened peak in his mouth, his tongue circling the areola. Talli arched into him, her body addicted to this new sensation.

He switched sides to give the same attention to her other breast, pulling deeply and nipping, careful of his fangs. She was trembling, panting as his hands began their descent down her torso. "Jorel," she whimpered.

His name on her lips was like a spark to his libido, a clarion call whetting his desire for her. In his limited experience, Jorel had never felt so ardent in his need to possess a female, to make her his above all else. It made him crazy, made him willing to do anything just to be near her.

His fingers found her ready, drenched for him. Her scent tantalized his senses. Withdrawing his fingers for a moment, Jorel pulled at her breeches, and Talli raised her hips to assist him. Finally bared to him from the waist down, he pulled back to look.

Her nether lips were swollen, shiny with her juices. He had to taste her. Spreading her thighs, Jorel caught her eyes as he dipped his head to his prize.

Talli gasped at the sensation of a hot tongue sliding up her seam, such an unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling. It was too much. She tried to twist away, but Jorel wrested her back. "Stay still," he growled, his voice husky with lust. Again, she obeyed.

His mouth went back to work, spreading her lips apart and pushing his whole face into her. Talli could feel her loins heating, the pressure building into a frenzy that finally exploded so intensely that her body shook with violent spasms. Her breathy voice stuttered out in a hoarse moan, and her hands, heedless of Jorel's command, locked onto his head, fisting his dark hair in her claws.

Jorel lifted his face and watched her come undone, his fingers rubbing gentle circles at the crown of her sex to extend her climax. Her face was lovely in her release, head thrown back, her long neck extended in invitation. Her breasts were heavy, the turgid peaks begging for more attention.

He could take it no more. Slinking up her body, Jorel's hands worked quickly to free himself from his breeches. He had not the patience to completely disrobe. She was coming down from her high, and he wanted to stoke that fire again, feel her simmer, burn, and explode around his length.

There was no other feeling like it.

Pressing her thighs wider with his own, Jorel eased into a still-shaking Talli. "Oh!" she squeaked, her eyes fluttering closed just as she'd opened them. "Jorel…" Her voice was unsure, feeling overstimulated and uneasy.

"It's alright, love," he crooned, his lips brushing her tufted ear as he began thrusting. "I have you. I won't let you go."

The oversensitivity passed, and soon Talli found herself rising again to yet another climax. She watched his face, his eyes half-lidded and focused on her. His mouth was open, his breaths mingling with hers as they propelled each other forward toward completion.

Tentatively, Talli raised her hips in time with his thrusts, and Jorel's eyes closed, his teeth gritting. Seeing that it caused him greater pleasure, she began to move with his cadence, discovering that it did the same for her as well.

When her lover reached beneath her thighs, moving her legs further up on his narrow hips, it took but a few more thrusts to send Talli over. Her body jerked, her silken sheath gripping and squeezing in rhythmic contractions.

Jorel groaned against her neck. His hips continued to thrust as he spilled himself deep within her eager warmth. He released her thighs, but remained atop her, his forearms bearing most of his upper body weight.

His eyes, so much like his mother's, stared into hers. Their breathing was calming, and the ambience of the day, now turned into evening, increased. Talli's face was dimly lit in the dwindling light of the sunset. Her wavy, cream-colored hair was spread over her pillows, framing the centerpiece of her face. Jorel was robbed of breath.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He brought his lips to hers in a tender, lingering kiss. Being here with her, their bodies close, his tumescent flesh still sheathed within her, was all Jorel desired in the world.

Almost without thought, he began to thrust again. Talli's sandy eyes misted over but stayed focused on her lover's face, her arms enfolding Jorel as he made love to her again. Their gazes locked, they danced together, their hips meeting over and over in an intimate connection of more than just bodies but that also of minds, until they attained their peak in the stillness of the evening.

* * *

Talli watched Jorel finish righting his clothes. It was very late, the sky an inky reminder of how long they had been at their…activities. She had risen and donned a night shift when he had woken her to say goodnight.

Though they wanted very much to spend the night together, it was best for Jorel to go back to his chambers, lest there be trouble with the other Clerics. Many of her Sisters were quite nosey, and Talli wanted to avoid gossip as much as possible.

Jorel agreed wholeheartedly. Always the private cat, he looked on their relationship as a treasure, one belonging to him and Talli alone. It was no one else's business, and he was happy to keep it that way.

Never mind the fact that his father was the Grand Cleric. That in and of itself was a reason for discretion.

When he was finished getting ready, he pulled her into his arms. "I'll have your scent in my nose all night," he murmured. "I don't think I'll get much sleep this evening." His mind would be too busy with thoughts of her to rest.

"Me neither," Talli agreed with a smile that lit up her face and made Jorel's heart skip a beat. "I hope we can do this again soon."

Jorel chuckled, a rare sound from him. She was quite insatiable, his Talli. "We will." He'd make sure of it.

They walked hand in hand to her chamber door. Talli took a peak down the hall. Seeing it clear in both directions, she raised her face for a final kiss.

"Mmm," he purred against her mouth. "Goodnight, love."

"Good night."

She watched him as he left on silent feet. Soon, he was out of sight. When Talli laid back in her bed, her hands ran down her abdomen to her thighs, the muscles aching in delectable ways. She never thought they would advance their relationship this far, especially given how shy they both were.

She was glad they had though. She had never imagined such pleasures before or having them with anyone else. She would have to speak with one of the more experience Clerics about ways to please Jorel, something she desired more than anything. Perhaps she would ask Cheetara.

Her mind went to Jorel's assertiveness, his commanding presence when he loved her. Obeying him was surprisingly arousing, her body knowing instinctively what pleasurable rewards awaited her.

The new direction in which their relationship was going was changing them both. Or maybe it was revealing them for who they truly were. Either way, Talli was nervous and excited about it at the same time.

One way or another, there was no going back now.


End file.
